Rising
by Fisheyes19
Summary: After a fire has left a forest devastated, cats of Sunsetclan scattered and left no trace. When a couple of rogues and kittypets find out about this mysterious missing clan they go on a great journey to restore it to its former glory.
1. Prologue

What was once a peaceful camp, was now a blazing heap of rubel.

Crashing thunder sounded from above, while dark clouds shrouded the moon. Cats scattered all over the clearing, howling and hissing wildly with fear. The pitiful mewling of kits could be heard from inside the flaming nursery, crying for their saviour who would never come. Loyalties were divided, bonds have been ended. The protective brambles around the camp were burnt to a crisp, the stone ground was illuminated scarlet as the camp was devastated.

Running from the camp, a brave grey she-cat heard the mewling of the abandoned kits and came running back. She climbed through the rubble, only to see that she was all too late. She emerged, her eyes clouded with grief as the realization struck, her kits were gone.

She gave her soot-covered fur a lick, tasting the bitter ashes. She hissed as pain shot through her pads, as sharp rocks pierced them. She limped away from the rubble, trailing blood on the stone. She took one last glimpse of the camp before limping away to find a place to rest.

She rested herself in some cool long grass with a view of a great gorge. She looked up at the sky to see dark clouds forming and sweet rain falling. The rain soaked through her short grey pelt, she settled into the grass and after a few moments of silence she murmured: "I was too late." She looked at her paws and sighed sadly "If I weren't such a coward, I could have saved them."

She looked back on the sunny memories of her kits playing. How they all innocently chased butterflies and clumsily fumbled after falling leaves. She smiled despite the horrible weight of guilt she felt in her stomach. "I love you Larchkit and Mintkit." she looked into the gorge as she said: "I would do anything to be with you again." Her face hardened as she said "Anything."

She took one paw step and plunged into the dark abyss.

Authors Note

Hi everyone, I hope you like this new story, I'm doing this as a collab with some friends. So some of the cats in my story don't belong to me, but some of my friends don't have an account yet so, for now, I'll leave them unnamed. If you would like to suggest any cats, please feel free to PM me.


	2. Chapter 1

There was a golden she-cat walking in the stars looking down on everything below her with bright blue eyes. "It's amazing up here!" She exclaimed. She saw an older grey cat playing with her kits, she smiled, oh how she wished she could have those. Suddenly a cold blast of wind rippled through her fur, and the stars behind her started to disappear, the she-cat started to panic, her golden fur bristling. She jumped star by star but then she missed and plummeted into darkness.

She could see scarlet flames dancing at the bottom. She howled for help, but nobody did and she hit the bottom with a sickening crack. Before everything went blurry the grey she-cat padded up to her and she said: "Now you will rise above the darkness and bring the forest with you into the light." It all went black.

The golden cat awoke with a start. Realising it was just a dream, she flattened her fur and gave her white paws a lick. She sat in her soft fabric bed in silence, contemplating what she dreamed about when suddenly, "Posie!" Posie sighed and walked to her two-leg, sleep still clinging to her limbs.

She was met with a cold bowl of meaty slop, tummy rubs and kind words she couldn't understand. She devoured her slop and decided to stretch her limbs and go outside. She heard a mew from outside, so she squeezed through the cat door to see who it was.

Sitting on her garden fence was a white cat with black ears, his green eyes staring at her. "Hi Posie." Posie smiled as she saw her old friend. "Hey Snoopy, come in." Snoopy jumped from the fence and nuzzled her flank affectionately. "It's been quite sunny lately, and you know what that means!" They shared an amused look. "The barn?" Poise purred.

So with a bit of a struggle, Posie jumped over the fence (which took a few attempts due to her weight) and she and Snoopy trotted to the barn. They squeezed in through a hole and into the mouse infested, cat-filled barn. "Hey." Posie purred to Snoopy. "Let's see if we can find Pirouette, she's always here in this weather." Posie looked around the barn until a short white tail caught her eye. Her tail twitched with amusement.

"Hi Pirouette," she said softly. "Watcha' doing?" The small tan she-cat turned around, her fur fluffed up and her blue eyes wide. She smiled once she realized who the other cat was. "Oh, heh, I was just trying to reach that mouse in the corner, so what are you two up to?" She mewed.

The group of cats sat and shared tongues while hunting mice in the barn. More and more cats started to leave as the mice only liked to come out in the warmth of the sun. However many cats left, the group would stay, for another would be joining them soon.

A sleek albino cat peered his head into the barn, his pink eyes watching carefully. "Porcelain! We're over here!" The white cats head whipped around and sighed in relief. "Sorry, my night sight has always been weak." He slipped through the crack and came to join the group.

Posie looked up at the glimmering stars, memories of her dream flooded back to her. She looked at the group of cats. Porcelain was nervously chatting, afraid he might make some kind of mistake, while Snoopy was awkwardly cuddling up to Pirouette and when she asked why he replied with "Its just kind of… Cold."

Then the realization hit her like a monster speeding past. Interrupting the friendly banter, "Guys, I really think Snoopy and I should be heading back to our house folk, they must be quite worried about us." Pirouette frowned. "Oh house folk are such drags, why don't you become a loner like me?" She purred jokingly. "Posie is right, we should be heading back now, and Pirouette can I stick with you? I can't see very well." Meowed Porcelain nervously. Snoopy snickered "Porcelain you are such a wimp!"

The cats all mewed their goodbyes and gave the last few friendly licks on the head. Snoopy and Posie padded home until they could see the warm glow of street lights. They walked through the alley but suddenly stopped. They heard the mewling of kits nearby. Instinctively, Posie raced through the alley go find the missing kits. And Snoopy tried to catch up to her. After some short moments, they found the two squealing kits in a box.

Poise padded up to them softly and grabbed each one and slowly placed them on the ground. A small black kit looked up at her with stunning green eyes and mewed "Are you our mother?." Snoopy shook his head but Posie replied: "Yes, now let's take you home." They padded slowly to Posie's home and Snoopy helped get the kits into her yard. The sun was starting to rise.

She examined the two kits, which was quite challenging in the dark and with their kitten fur fluffed up. She noticed a scar on the little toms nose. This filled her with frustration that their mother would look after them so poorly. "What are your names?" Posie asked sweetly. The little grey tom answered: "I'm Whisper and my sister's Candy." Poise snuggled up to the kittens and in no time they all fell asleep.


	3. Oc request!

Hi Everyone. It's Fisheyes.

So I'm making a new story called "Rising" as you all may know, and I've noticed even though three friends working in it with me (they don't have accounts yet) we seem to be running low on cats. So I'm asking you to submit some OC's. Yes, you will get proper credit for them, and I will write them a little bio. Please just fill out this form. You can leave it in the reviews or you can PM it to me.

Loner Name:

Warrior Name:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

I will write them a little paragraph about themselves. For example this is the one I used for a cat currently named Porcelain from "Rising" .

Loner Name: Porcelain

Warrior Name: Slatenose (Star)

Rank: Leader

Appearance: Slatestar is a sleek white cat with light pink eyes and a white nose. (Albino).

Personality: Slatestar is a very intelligent cat he likes to look before he leaps and this can help him a great deal while making plans. He is very careful to make his next move because he is a perfectionist who is terrified of making mistakes. He can be quite fickle because of this and he is really only loyal to the winning side. He is very generous though and sees all cats as equals, and sometimes offers land for others to hunt on. How ever, cats think this can make him a push over and so no she-cats would really want to be his mate. I didn't say anything about toms though ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

I'll write them one of those. Yes I'm the one who made him up, but the cats currently named: Pirouette, Candy and Whisper are made by my friends.

So thanks.


	4. Chapter 2

Posie found herself wading in cold black water up to her belly. She could see barely anything. She was very curious about this pond, she looked up to see the pinpricks of stars overhead. This comforted her and distracted her from the coldness of the water. She waded through slowly, exploring despite not being able to see. Maybe the stars will guide me. She thought as she travelled onwards.

She smelled the fear scent of another cat. But who was it? She couldn't tell. Her fur prickled when she heard a yowl of the frightened cat. However much she wanted to explore, she had to find the cat and help them. She sprinted towards the howling, splashing and rippling the water around her. She followed the stars, for they seemed to lead her to the destination and it was none other than Porcelain.

"P-Posie, what are you doing here?! He whimpered. "I don't know." she replied "But there must be a reason for this." Out of nowhere the grey she cat padded towards them, without even making the water ripple. She sat down and all of the water in the pond parted around the group of cats. "I am Greysong." Posie and Porcelain gave each other questioning looks. Greysong looked at Porcelain with sharp green eyes. "Slatenose." She murmured. The she looked at Posie. "Flowerstep. Those are the names you must learn to honor if you are ever to become a warrior."

Porcelain was quivering, but he straightened his posture and met Greysong's eyes. "But why?" He questioned. Greysong's eyes clouded. "Because we have been ruined by flames, the only thing that remains is the midnight tree." Flowerstep spoke up. "What's the midnight tree?" Greysong replied "An Old willow tree that grows stars. A pond just like this one lays in it." It was silent for a few minutes before Greysong continued. "You will rise the forest from the ashes and once you do, many moons of joy will await you." Flowerstep opened her eyes to see herself in her house folks yard with two sleeping kittens curled up to her belly.

She realized she didn't have any milk to feed them and so she had an idea. She would bring them to the mouse barn. She licked their heads and the kits opened their eyes slowly and looked up at their adopted mother. "Hello little ones, how was your sleep?" She knew it must have been good, but she figured it was a good way to start up a conversation. 'Good.' they both replied and played tag in the garden. Flowerstep's tail twitched with amusement. "Okay kits, let's go eat."

Flowerstep called to Snoopy for his assistance to help the kits. Snoopy peered over the fence and grabbed the kits by the scruff and over the wooden fence. They all padded to the barn as a group even though the kits kept close to Flowerstep. They arrived and slipped through the crack in the wall. Pirouette came with her tail held high and her mouth full of mice. She dropped her kills down to speak. "Hey, guys, I knew you would be here and so I caught a few mice and-" She glanced over at the kits. "Woah WoahWoah, back up! So is that why you two wanted to go home alone?" Pirouette purred jokingly.

"No no no no no, you've got the wrong idea, I mean-" but Snoopy was cut off by Pirouette's cackle. "Well I've got to say, they do look more like their father." Pirouette almost toppled over out of laughter. "I swear Pirouette one day I'm gonna-" Pirouette gave Snoopy a hearty nudge. "I'm only joking!" She laughed. The cat sat down and ate their food. Flowerstep shredded the mice into smaller pieces for the kits. They ate and their eyes lit up. "Mother, what kind of mouse is this?" asked Candy, her green eyes filled with curiosity. Pirouette snorted and almost choked as she rolled on the floor laughing.

A familiar scent filled Flowerstep's nose. She looked up from her mouse. It was Slatenose! He had come early. "Hey Porce- I mean, Slatenose, you're early." Flowerstep purred as Slatenose trotted in. Snoopy and Pirouette exchanged questioning looks. Slatenose realized they didn't know what he and Flowerstep knew. "So… What's going on with the names here?" Questioned Snoopy. "I'll explain later." Slatenose blurted. Flowerstep saw an extra mouse in Pirouettes paws. "Who's that for?" She nudged her head towards the mouse.

"It's for a friend of mine." She replied. Pirouette peeked over Flowerstep's shoulder to see another cat padding towards them. "Speak of the devil!" A white marbled cat sat down beside Pirouette. He examined the rest with cold yellow eyes. Candy squeaked and nuzzled closer to Flowerstep. Whisper, nothing like his sister, went over and greeted the new cat. "Hello!" He squeaked. "I'm Whisper, what's your name." The cat snorted at the kit. "I'm Streak." He looked over at Pirouette as she nudged the spare mouse towards him. A sudden warmth appeared in his eyes as he crouched over and took a large bite out of the mouse.

As the sun went down the cats talked over their mice. Streak looked over to Pirouette. "Thank You for introducing me to your friends. I should get going now, will you come with me?" Pirouette looked over to him. "Sorry I have to stick with… Slatenose." Streak's tail lashed at the name. "Stay away from him." He growled. "A name like his belongs to a wildcat." Slatenose sunk back at these words. Snoopy rose to his paws. "Wildcat or not, he's still our friend." Streak snarled at Snoopy and unscathed his claws. Both kits we're cowering behind Flowerstep. Pirouette rose. "Alright, that's enough! I'm going with Streak." She whipped her head angrily towards him. "Happy?" Streak drooped his tail and lowered his hackles. "I'm sorry I just…" Flowerstep gave him a cold stare. She couldn't believe how he was treating everyone. Pirouette rolled her eyes "Toms." Pirouette and Streak slipped under the crack and into the forest.

 **Authors Note**

Sorry for the long hiatus on Rising. I was just caught up in school work. P.s for the big things for the Ocs that will be a separate story to keep things nice and organized. This will be my main focus. Also Streak belongs to the user CatOfHamilton. As long as the story is here you can submit Ocs.


End file.
